Revenge
Revenge is the 14th episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Summary Major Brian, Rookie Ancy, Finder Sklei and Rookie Sub cause a riot in Incarcecon, giving Rob the perfect opportunity to escape. Then, they head to Earth for Ben. Plot It was the designated time for lunch and visitors in Incarcecon. All the prisoners were either eating or by the phone booths, talking with their visitors. It was a surprisingly calm day, normally there would be brawls constantly breaking out. All but one prisoners were at lunch, that one was Rob. Out at the entry to Incarcecon, a rat-like alien wearing a black and silver outfit walked into the visiting area. He lifted a phone and began speaking into it. 'I'd like to request to speak with prisoner 7784, also known as Kablouis' he requested. Inside the prison, there was a robotic prisoner. It began shoving all the others around, causing a big fight. Everyone ran into the riots, the guards quickly rushed through to break it up. Rob rushed out from his room to see what was going on. 'Prisoner 7784?' the guard asked. 'That's right, also known as Kablouis' the man said, putting emphasis on the word. A second Kablouis robot was standing at a wall and suddenly exploded. A Vulpimancer and Necrofriggian quickly ran through the hole. 'Quick, Rob, lets get out of here!' the Necrofriggian shouted. 'Sklei, Sub? What's going on?' Rob asked. 'We're busting you out' Sklei said. Sub growled in agreement. Rob jumped onto Sub's back and they quickly ran out from Incarcecon. Sklei flew over to a rotten tree that was planted outside the prison. The tree morphed into a Florauna. 'Ancy, we got to get going, where's Major Brian?' Sklei asked. As if on cue, Brian walked out holding a Plumber Rifle. 'Okay guys, we have 30 seconds. Rob, get off Sub, Ancy grab hold of Rob. Sub, get prepared for lift off. Everyone, we are heading 500 meters north of here to a portal to Earth where we can exact our revenge on Ben Tennyson.' They all did as told. Brian flicked a switch and a jetpack shot out from his suit. Ancy stretched his arm out to grab hold of a floating rock and dragged himself and Rob along. Sklei just flew alongside everyone else. 'Is that the portal?' Rob asked after seeing a bright light. 'That's it' Brian answered. He pulled out a small box from his suit. 'Rob, push this box onto your chest, you're a con-Plumber now.' Rob grabbed the box and squished it onto his chest. The box began spreading out over his body, covering Rob in a black and silver body suit. 'HERE GOES!' Brian shouted. Then, they all hit the portal. The five of them began falling from the sky. Sub fell faster than them all, but they all flailed around in the air uselessly. Sklei was the first to gain a hold of himself. He managed to stop himself from falling and began slowly gliding downwards. Sub screeched in terror as he fell to the ground. Ancy managed to recover and shot out an arm, grabbing hold of Sub, then he grabbed onto a tower and pulled them both over to it. The two then slowly climbed down. Brian activated the jetpack on his suit and jetted down to the ground. Meanwhile, Rob continued to fall, struggling to remain conscious. His hands wandered along the suit, trying to find a switch or something. Finally, he hit a sensor and his jetpack shot out. 'Woo!' he shouted. Rob flew down to the ground and landed beside Brian. 'Everyone, gather around me' Brian said, not wasting a single second. Everyone rushed over. 'Okay, we've got to find Ben. That's what Sub is here for, he can sniff Ben down for us. Has everyone got their Con suits by their sides for when we enter battle?' Brian asked. 'Yup' Sklei answered. 'Me too' Ancy said. Sub snarled in agreement. 'Alright, now it's up to us to get to him before your escape is made public' Brian said, sounding extremely concerned. Gwen and Kevin were sparring in a padded room. Kevin absorbed the padding from beneath him, then jumped onto the roof. He climbed over to the top of Gwen and then dropped down. Gwen created a ball of mana and caught Kevin, then threw him into the wall. There was a buzzing noise and Ben teleported into the room. 'So, you guys like the new training room I added to my house?' he asked. Ben handed them each a towel and they wiped away their sweat. 'It's great!' Gwen beamed. Kevin patted down his forehead. 'I so want one of these at my house' Kevin said. 'Okay, now it's my turn. Kevin, out of my way' Ben said, pushing Kevin away. 'Ready, Gwen?' he asked. Gwen created a ball of mana in each hand. Ben stood, ready for battle. She pushed her arms forward and threw the blasts. Ben jumped into the air, dodging the blasts, then kicked Gwen into the ground. Gwen pushed Ben off of herself, then she threw another mana ball. It collided with Ben and he fell to the ground. The pink flash from the mana surrounded Ben, followed by a green flash. A rope shot out from the light and wrapped around Gwen's arm. 'Benmummy!' Ben shouted. He pulled Gwen forward and she flipped threw the air, then Ben whacked her into the wall. Gwen created a mana razor and cut the rope. She dropped to the ground, then wrapped Ben up in mana. Then, she jumped into the air and kicked Ben in the face, forcing his head into the ground. There was another bright green flash. 'Stickler!' Stickler shot electricity through his body, zapping Gwen and forcing her to let go of him. He then jumped into the air and reshaped his legs into a chainsaw. 'Really, Ben? Are you trying to kill me?' Gwen asked. Stickler flew at her, swinging his legs. Gwen created shields, blocking Ben and then finally hit him across the head. Stickler fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Then there was a huge explosion from one of the walls. Gwen and Kevin looked over and saw Rob, walking through the dust. 'Rob!' they shouted. 'You're back?' Gwen said. 'Ready to get your butt kicked?' Kevin asked. 'I have no intentions to have my butt kicked, but we are going to give you three a beating and a killing!' Rob announced. Brian walked out from the dust. 'Brian!' Gwen and Kevin shouted again. 'Meet Rookie Ancy, Finder Sklei and Rookie Sub' Brian introduced. 'We are the con-plumbers!' They all hit buttons on their chests and a suit shot out and around their bodies. Gwen and Kevin stood in battle ready positions. 'What do you want?' Gwen asked. 'We're here to get our revenge on Ben Tennyson. You see, we don't like the way he is taking all the glory. He's stealing our jobs. We certainly don't like that he got our friend here locked up in Incarcecon. Therefore, he must be "dealt" with.' 'We knew you were crooked!' Kevin shouted. 'We'll never let you get to Ben!' 'Oh, how wrong you are' Brian said, shaking his head. He pulled out a quill on his head and swung it like a dagger, stabbing Kevin in the stomach. Kevin's body ripped apart and stuffing began pouring out like blood. 'Didn't feel a thing' he said. Kevin grabbed a hold of a metal pipe and absorbed it, then punched Brian across the face. Gwen began shooting mana blasts at everyone, keeping them away from Ben. Meanwhile, Stickler began to wake up. He rubbed his invisible eyes and looked around. Stickler saw the five powerful people. 'This is going to need some stronger electrical powers' he said, hitting the MEGATRIX on his wrist. 'Shocksquatch!' Ben shouted. Gwen and Kevin looked at him. 'Ben, you're...' Gwen began. 'Different' Kevin finished. Ben looked at his body. They were right. He wasn't his usual fat, blue and white color. He was thin, muscular and yellow and black. 'Am I a new alien?' he asked. 'I don't think so, you've got a lot of features that Shocksquatch had, like those bulbs on your face' Kevin said. 'Maybe a newer DNA sample was added to the Codon Stream' Ben suggested. 'Whatever, guys, lets just fight! I'm struggling to hold them all back!' Gwen grunted. She pushed them away with her mana fortress. They all burst through the wall and out onto the street. 'Wow, not even a week living in this street and I've already disturbed my neighbours with a big battle' Ben said. He charged the electricity as he ran out, then shot it at Sub. Sub yelped in pain. Ancy stretched out his hands and wrapped them around Shocksquatch, but Shocksquatch bit down, then pulled on Ancy's arm and threw him. 'Take this!' Sklei shouted, suddenly appearing in front of Ben. He froze Shocksquatch in place. Then, Kevin flew through the air and smashed Sklei down into the ground. Sklei melted into the floor and Rob shot at Kevin with some guns that were attached to his suit. 'Ouch!' Kevin shouted. Gwen created a beam and threw it at Rob, throwing him backwards. Then, she sensed where Sklei had hidden and hit him. Meanwhile, Kevin sharpened his hands and began cutting Ben out from the ice. He managed to free Ben's arm, then returned to battle. Inside, Ben tried zapping the ice cube to melt it, but the ice kept shorting it out. Shocksquatch managed to heat up his hand, then melted the ice threw to his chest. He hit the MEGATRIX. There was a flash and an orange arm shot out from the ice. It had a long claw on it. Ben used the claw to cut away some ice, then hit the MEGATRIX again. This time the ice melted as he transformed. 'Ultimate Rath!' Ben shouted. Ultimate Rath jumped out from the puddle and landed on Ancy. He began clawing at him, then threw Ancy at Brian. 'LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', MEMBERS OF THE CON PLUMBERS! NOBODY DISTURBS ULTIMATE RATH WHILE HE IS TRAINING WITH HIS DUMB COUSIN!' he shouted. Gwen threw a blast of mana at his head. 'Who you calling dumb?' she shouted. Rath growled at her, then continued fighting. Rob ran over to him and cloned. 'This is going to be fun' Rath laughed. He put his hands together and created a huge energy ball, then threw it like a bowling ball. It hit them and knocked them all down. 'STRIKE!' he shouted. Sub jumped on Ultimate Rath and held him down. Rath began creating an energy beam in his hand, but Sklei suddenly appeared and froze him to the floor. Sub and Sklei ran off to fight with Gwen and Kevin, leaving Ultimate Rath there as an icicle. The energy ball in his hand began melting the area around it, allowing his arm some leverage. He managed to melt a path through to the MEGATRIX. He whacked it and a blue light shot out. The circle stretched out into a square and the prongs began rotating around the sides. 'MEGA Rath!' he shouted. MEGA Rath's flaming head managed to melt the ice around his body. He got up and jumped over to Rob. 'LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', ROB THE CON-PLUMBER! NOBODY TRIES TO KILL MEGA RATH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NOT EVEN TIFFIN!' he shouted. MEGA Rath lifted Rob into the air and threw him. He ran over to Sklei and whacked him with one of his stingers. Sklei tried to become intangible, but MEGA Rath shot goo out from the stingers, causing him to stay tangible. 'LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', RANDOM GUY THAT I DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF BUT YOU FROZE ME! NOBODY GETS AWAY WITH FREEZING ULTIMATE RATH, BECAUSE MEGA RATH WILL KILL YOU!' MEGA Rath threw a punch and Sklei flew through the air. Then MEGA Rath jumped over to Sub and kicked him high into the air. Then, he set his sights on Brian. 'YOU!' he shouted. Brian tried to run away but MEGA Rath was too quick. He wrapped Brian up with his tail and held his stinger up to Brian's neck. 'YOU' he repeated. 'YOU ARE THE MAN WHO WAS CORRUPTING THE PLUMBERS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?' he asked. Brian stuttered, trying to come up with an answer, then he just died. 'WHAT?' MEGA Rath shouted. He began shaking the body. 'WAKE UP! I KNOW YOU'RE JUST FAKING IT!' Brian opened his eyes and shot a quill at MEGA Rath, but MEGA Rath just burnt it. 'It's time you get what's coming for ya' Rath said, lowering his voice. He stood on his four stingers, then lowered himself. He lifted himself, then lowered himself and continued to repeat the process, gaining momentum. Then he finally pushed himself into the sky. MEGA Rath shot out flames from his hands to boost him into the sky. Then, he paused and threw Brian as far as he could. MEGA Rath quickly fell back to the ground and created a crater, but he lifted himself up and walked over to Gwen and Kevin. MEGA Rath began crumbling as he walked and his body flew away like dust, leaving regular Rath standing there. 'I guess I used up too much power' he said. He walked over to Gwen and Kevin and watched as Gwen threw Ancy through the air. 'I'm so glad we're done with those guys' Kevin said. Rath put his hand on Gwen and Kevin's shoulders. 'Lets fix my house. Lucky I unlocked this new guy a few days ago, he'll help us fix. He loves to build' Rath said, hitting the MEGATRIX. There was a flash of green light. Over in a small island, Brian's leg began twitching. He lifted himself up and looked around. 'If I'm not dead, then either are the others. I will find them, we will regroup and we will get revenge on you, Ben Tennyson. We will not be caught by the Plumbers. We will not surrender until you are dead!' Major Events *Stickler and Shocksquatch make their debut reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Major Brian *Rookie Ancy *Finder Sklei *Rookie Sub *Rob *Kablouis Aliens Used *Benmummy *Stickler (Reappearance) *Shocksquatch (Reappearance) *Rath *Ultimate Rath *MEGA Rath *Unseen Alien Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: MEGA Alien